<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>redecorate my mind-palace by CycloneRachel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783149">redecorate my mind-palace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel'>CycloneRachel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Brainy have two anniversaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Querl Dox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>redecorate my mind-palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's the anniversary of 3x10, aka Jesse's first appearance as Brainy! I hope he's doing well, and that Brainy gets a good story in the season to come- but while we wait for that, there are always stories to tell in the meantime. Like this one, which I hope you all like.</p><p>(original concept from tumblr user karascapeism: "Karadox concept: Kara and Brainy celebrate two anniversaries each year- the anniversary of their wedding, and the anniversary of them meeting in Kara's Mind Palace, which Kara always wistfully describes as the "best. coma. ever."")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Querl have two anniversaries.</p><p>At least, when it comes to their relationship- there are more that they celebrate, holidays specific to their planets and otherwise. But for the two of them, and those who know them well, said anniversaries are just as special.</p><p>The first, naturally, is of their wedding- Kara chose something in the spring, as the world looked full of life and promise again. There was a ceremony held on Earth, for Supergirl and Brainiac 5, with human traditions- that one attended by their superhero friends and family, viewed by many more and written about by those who would find a wedding between superheroes worth reporting on. Kara remembered, several years prior, Barry and Iris not having the same amount of interest from the press- but then again, she and Brainy were both heroes in this time, and she wouldn’t give up Catco having a presence there in favor of their doppelgangers from Earth-X.</p><p>(She was worried, about what this might do to the timeline- but Winn reassured her, before he took his place as one of Brainy’s groomsmen, that this was all supposed to happen. She could let herself be happy, and Brainy could too, and they did.)</p><p>The second ceremony was for Kara Zor-El and Querl Dox, held on Argo. This one was more private, only for those closest to them.</p><p>(And, as a given, Querl’s parents were not invited to either)</p><p>Alura presided over the ceremony, with Clark and Alex also helping to perform it- and as it was for the people who truly knew them, the wedding was a combination of Kryptonian and Coluan traditions. They were married in Kryptonian robes; but exchanged wreaths as Coluans would do (as one example), and though this wedding was smaller, it took almost as much effort as the first wedding and was possibly even better.</p><p>Their children grow up knowing this anniversary- as both weddings were held so close together on the calendar, their parents make things simple and choose to celebrate them on a single day- and, when they are ready, they learn about the other.</p><p>This one is celebrated a few months prior to their wedding anniversary- in late December, between their uncle Winn’s birthday and that of their father. Like with their second wedding, only a few people know about it- their aunt Alex, their grandfather J’onn, Winn, their father’s friends Mon-El and Imra. There are no real traditions associated with such a day, but their parents tend to reminisce, and take time to spend with one another without their children around.</p><p>One day, that changes, and they learn the truth- in the form of a bedtime story.</p><p><em>Today is the anniversary of when we first met</em>, their mother explains. <em>Your father and I</em>.</p><p>(<em>The best coma ever,</em> she thinks. <em>Though there's not much competition for that, really- there might not be any at all.</em>)</p><p>She and their father take turns telling the story, their father contributing to fill some gaps in.</p><p>
  <em>Your mother was very hurt- she had just fought against one of her enemies, a Kryptonian named Reign. Reign hurt Kara so much that she could not wake up, and thus I was awoken to help her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I woke up in my apartment, I couldn’t remember what had happened. It’s like I had just taken a nap, and nothing was wrong… except I heard a knock on my door, and when I opened it, there was someone I didn’t recognize.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was more nervous than I had ever been before, to meet her. I had not always admired your mother, as strange as that seems now, but once I became a Legionnaire, I learned more about her, and she gave me hope. So when I was chosen for this task… you can imagine I was feeling a considerable amount of pressure, and had much on my mind.</em>
</p><p><em>I had no idea what to think of you,</em> Kara says. <em>Here I was, trying to relax for once, and there was this guy who looked like a Brainiac telling me that I had been in a coma for two days and explaining things so quickly I could barely keep up? It was a lot.</em></p><p>
  <em>But you handled it well, my love. You figured out how to… well, that is a spoiler, I suppose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Let’s just keep going.</em>
</p><p>And they did- at their mention of Streaky, the namesake of their family’s cat, the children were especially engaged in the story. They stayed awake until it was done, and asked for more stories about their parents- which were promised for the next night.</p><p>Kara and Querl, afterwards, went to bed together. And when they did, they dreamt of the mind-palace that had united them, and what they had built with one another since.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>